Behind the Mask
by Csillan.Rose
Summary: This is a collection of poems that I created when I was bored. Most of them will be in Erik's POV. They will be continually updated. Please R&R!
1. Happy Ending

(A/N: These are just some poems I thought up when I was bored. This first one, called Happy Ending, I wrote because I couldn't go to sleep. The title is...well...somewhat misleading. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little attempt at poetry. If not...oh, well, at least I tried!)

(Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, not me. Darn.)

* * *

**Happy Ending**

(Erik's point of view, the end of the story)

Betrayed-  
She has betrayed me  
I taught her, look how  
She's repaid me  
Left me here in  
My despair  
Left me to  
My cold, dark lair  
Alone to face this  
Horrible fate,  
To hear the angry  
Screams of hate.  
Her Angel of Music  
Has gone to Hell,  
While in Heaven  
She will dwell.  
I wonder if she will  
Remember me there-  
Or if she'll even  
Wonder or care.  
I cry out in the night  
And no one hears  
No one comes  
To dry my tears  
I am alone  
And always will be-  
It seems my twisted  
Destiny  
To live in Blackness,  
To hide my tears,  
To wallow in sadness  
And hide in fear.  
I silently weep  
In this Darkness descending-  
So much for  
A Happy Ending...

* * *

(A/N: Wow, this one is kind of short. The next ones will probably be longer... Anyway, the main reason that I wrote this was for the ending of the book... ((sniffles)) Poor Erik... Please Review!) 

Hilary


	2. Remember

(A/N: Here's the next one... It's from Christine's POV as she looks back through the years and remembers Erik...)

* * *

**Remember: (or "How could I stay")**

I look back through the years  
And remember  
The way you spoke-  
So gentle, so tender  
In your eyes  
I could always see  
The secret of  
Eternity

But behind your mask  
You hid your past  
And you wouldn't  
Let me through  
You feared that when I saw  
Your face, I would no longer care for you.

It's true I was frightened,  
It's true that you scared me  
Maybe I even screamed  
But when you sang so sweetly  
It was better than I dreamed.

I wish you could know  
That I miss you now  
That I long to hear your voice  
I dream about you each day and night  
Though I know that  
I made the right choice.

How could I stay?  
Can you blame me?  
You scared me,  
You know that it's true  
I miss you now,  
But how could I stay  
Knowing what  
You tried to do?

My teacher, my friend,  
The Phantom, my Angel  
There are so many things I recall  
Most of them good,  
But some of them bad  
And so back to sleep I fall

As I sit here  
In the dead of night,  
I stare at the darkness  
Without fright.  
It is you that taught me  
To find the good  
In things that seem all bad  
And it is you that I remember now  
And the courage that you had.

You let me leave  
You let me love  
It must have brought you pain  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Go back in time-  
Though I know it would  
Turn out the same.

Erik, I loved you  
And I didn't want to leave  
Though my mind screamed 'run away'  
Angel, sweet Angel I loved you-  
But how-  
How could I stay?

* * *

(Please tell me what you think! R&R:) ) 

Hilary


	3. Angel of Music

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait in between poems! I forgot to update this…This poem is from Erik's POV and is kind of short, but please R&R anyway… please?)

* * *

**Angel of Music**

I told her I was  
Her Angel of Music  
And her father had sent me  
From Heaven above.  
I told her I could  
Teach her to sing  
If only she gave me  
Her soul and her love.

She didn't know that  
I was a monster  
Tricking her,  
And feeding her lies  
But I couldn't bear to  
Tell her so  
For I was lost in her  
Warm trusting eyes.

I told her I was  
Her Angel of Music  
Sent from God,  
From Heaven divine.  
I told her I was  
Her Angel of Music—  
When, truth be told,  
She was mine.

* * *

(A/N: Please tell me what you think!)

Hilary


	4. Opera Ghost

**

* * *

**

Opera Ghost…

See in these pleading eyes

Them that tell naught but lies

He who led a tearful life—

Full of trouble, full of strife

Wonder now what brought him to

Do the things he chose to do…

Was it anger? Was it hate?

Or something we can't appreciate?

People looked on him with scorn—

Wished that he was never born

Forced to live a life in the dark

On everyone he left his mark.

Full of sorrow, full of pain

Never sunshine, only rain

Can you blame him for his crime?

Do you think he crossed the line?

He only wanted someone to care

Someone to notice he was there

Instead of taunts or cries or screams

Just someone to share his dreams.

Hunted, hated, laughed at, feared

Pointing fingers, mocking jeers

Hidden behind his mask of white

Basking in darkness, shunning the light

He was denied what he wanted most

His name was Erik—

The Opera Ghost.

* * *

(A/N: I did this as a form poem for school. Originally, it was in the shape of a half-mask. I didn't know how to make that work on here, so I just kept it in a normal shape.) 

Hilary -


	5. Not for Me

(A/N: Hmm, I'm not sure if I like it or not… what do you guys think?)

* * *

**Not for Me**

I tried to blend in  
To give the world a try  
But it only shunned me  
Turned away from my cries.  
No one would help me  
No one ever cared  
Not a single soul understood  
Because no one ever dared.

Who dried my tears when I cried?  
Who listened to my pleas?  
It was then I realized…  
This world is not for me.

I escaped from the day  
And blended into the night  
The world didn't want me, so  
I didn't put up a fight.  
I was the outcast  
That no one could ever love  
I was a creature from hell  
And not from heaven above.

People don't look deep  
They judge on what they see  
I came to understand…  
That world was not for me.

I found in darkness  
The happiness I sought  
In the dark we look the same  
And faces matter not.  
Darkness was power,  
But music was the key  
To unlock the binding chains  
And set my soul free.

In shadows, in darkness,  
In music, in song  
Shunned by the real world  
_This is where I belong...

* * *

_

(A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!)

Hilary


End file.
